


tell me a story

by rosewatersweets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, I’m sorry, There’s so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewatersweets/pseuds/rosewatersweets
Summary: tubbo dying in the captains arms.[set in a similar universe to proud.]
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 189





	tell me a story

**Author's Note:**

> !warning! in case you somehow haven’t read the tags : there is blood & character death in this.
> 
> no one asked for this but. here it is anyways. this genuinely hurt to write.

tubbo takes in a ragged, painful breath. blood gushes from the open wound in his side, and he feels his conscious fade in and out with each passing minute. he’s really going to die here, all alone? it’s such a pathetic fate, but he finds himself resigning to it, with his mind growing fuzzy. even as he hears the sound of boots fast approaching, even as he catches a glimpse of a familiar red coat, and feels a pair of warm hands pressing against the gash, in an attempt to stop the blood flow. 

it isn’t until he heard the man’s voice that he gains back the faintest sense of what’s happening. 

“tubbo, tubbo! stay with me!”

“. .captain?”

his throat burned with the effort of speaking. 

“you’ll be alright, tubbo, just stay awake for me.”

the boy shook his head. he knew. he knew that the older was doing everything in his power to keep him alive, but he also knew that it was useless. he was going to die here. 

“no, no. . you’ll be okay, you’ll. .”

_ it’s alright,  _ he thinks.  _ at least i don’t have to die alone. at least you’re here with me.  _

“. .you’ll be okay, please.”

despite saying this, his hands were trembling. tubbo had never seen him like this before, but he hated it. using most of the little strength he had left, he lifted his arms shakily, wrapping them around his father in an embrace as tight as he could manage. 

“captain, i’m sorry. .”

he coughed, blood trickling down his lips. 

“i’m sorry i couldn’t make you proud.”

tears streaming down, the man shook his head frantically, hugging the boy tight in desperation. 

“no, no, no, _please_ tubbo you’ve always - you’ve always made me proud, always, always, so please! please-”

he froze when he saw tubbo trembling, but smiling up at him. 

“. .captain?”

“what- what is it, tubbo?”

“could you do- could you do something for me?”

“yes, yes, anything, anything at all, just please-”

his son clutched onto to him, still offering a small smile despite the fact that they were crying too.

“tell me a story, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> consider leaving a comment if you liked it? they really make my day :)


End file.
